wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom parowy/II/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. Jezioro Puturia. Jezioro Puturia, na którem Steam-House znalazł czasowe schronienie, leży o czterdzieści kilometrów od Dumoh, stolicy prowincyi angielskiej tegoż nazwiska. Miasto to liczy 12.000 mieszkańców: stoi w niem stale mały garnizon angielski. Co do nas, nie mogliśmy, jak się zdawało, obawiać się już niczego gorszego nad tę walkę ze słoniami, z której wprawdzie wyszliśmy cało, ale postradaliśmy jeden wagon i większą część naszych przyrządów. I ani można było myśleć o ocaleniu wagonu, który leżał rozbity o skały, a po stratowaniu przez słonie, pozostały z niego same tylko szczątki. A wagon ten nietylko mieścił w sobie pomieszkania części osób należących do wyprawy, ale także zapasy żywności i amunicyi. Pozostało nam zaledwie dwanaście naboi, ale prawdopodobnie nie będziemy potrzebowali posługiwać się bronią palną przed przybyciem do stacyi Jubbulpore. Ciężka jednak i trudna była sprawa z brakiem żywności, której żadnych a żadnych nie mieliśmy zapasów, gdyż spiżarnia znajdowała się w rozbitym wagonie. Gdyby nawet udało nam się dojechać nazajutrz do stacyi odległej jeszcze o 70 kilometrów, to trzeba będzie całe dwadzieścia cztery godzin obejść się bez jedzenia. Ha! trudna rada, musimy się poddać tej smutnej konieczności, która najwięcej dawała się uczuć panu Parazardowi, i przywodziła go do rozpaczy. Cierpiał niewymownie nad stratą swoich zapasów spiżarnianych, swej piwnicy i kuchni, wraz z należącemi do niej przyrządami. Nie ukrywał swej boleści, i ani myśląc o strasznem niebezpieczeństwie, jakiego uniknęliśmy prawie cudem, o mało nie płakał nad najwięcej obchodzącemi go stratami. W chwili gdy zebrawszy się w salonie, naradzaliśmy się co należy czynić w tak trudnych okolicznościach, pan Parazard ukazał się w progu i z uroczystą miną oznajmił iż ma coś nadzwyczaj ważnego do powiedzenia. — Mów więc, panie Parazard, rzekł pułkownik Munro, skinąwszy aby się zbliżył. — Panowie, rzekł poważnie czarny nasz kuchmistrz, wiadomo wam że wszelkie zapasy mieszczące się w drugim wagonie, stały się pastwą tej przeklętej katastrofy... ale gdyby nawet coś z nich zostało uratowanem, nie na wieleby się zdało, bo w braku kuchni niepodobnaby mi było przyrządzić wam choćby najskromniejszego posiłku. — Wiemy o tem, panie Parazard, odrzekł pułkownik; bardzo to niemiła przygoda, ale zniesiemy ją filozoficznie, i jeźli trzeba, będziemy pościć a nawet suszyć ... — Tak, ale jakże to boleśnie dla mnie! tem więcej że patrząc na tę gromadę nacierających na nas słoni, z których tylu padło od morderczych kul jakiemi pozbawialiście ich panowie życia... — Fiu! fiu! panie Parazard, jakże pięknie się wyrażasz! rzekł kapitan; gdybyś wziął tylko kilka lekcyj, dorównałbyś wymową panu Mateuszowi Van Guit. Parazard uwierzył w komplement i podziękował ukłonem; poczem westchnąwszy mówił dalej: — Niestety! panowie, ominęła mnie sposobność świetnego wykazania kuchmistrzowskich moich zdolności. Cokolwiek o tem mówią i piszą, to pewna przecież że mięso słoni nie ze wszystkich części nadaje się do kuchni, z niektórych bowiem jest bardzo łykowate i twarde... Ale w tej olbrzymiej masie ciała znajdują się dwa wyborowe kawałki, godne zdobić stół samego wicekróla Indyj. Mamże je wymieniać? czyż potrzeba mówić że ozór słonia jest niezrównanie delikatny i smaczny, zwłaszcza jeźli jest przyrządzony sposobem mnie wyłącznie znanym... nogi zaś tego gruboskórca... — No! no! otóż i naukowa nazwa! winszuję panie Parazard, rzekł kapitan. — Z nóg tedy słonia, mówił dalej, można sporządzić przewyborną zupę, której równej nie ma na świecie!... — Aj! aj! panie Parazard, tak zachwalasz tę zupę, że aż nam ślinka do ust idzie, rzekł Banks; ale nieszczęściem z jednej, a szczęściem z drugiej strony, słonie nie podążyły za nami aż dotąd; tak więc, choć z bólem serca, musimy na teraz przynajmniej, wyrzec się zupy z nóg i potrawki z ozora słonia, tego, jak zapewniasz nader smacznego ale i bardzo niebezpiecznego zwierza. — Gruboskórca, powiedziałby Mateusz Van Guit, dodał śmiejąc się kapitan. — Przecież nie ma w tem nic niemożliwego, odrzekł kucharz, żeby powrócić na ląd dla ich zdobycia? — Owszem, jest to zupełnie niemożebne odrzekł Banks nie możemy dla smacznych kąsków narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. — A więc niech mi wolno będzie powiedzieć jak boleśnie dotyka mnie to przykre niepowodzenie. — Boleść twoja, panie Parazard, wielkie budzi w nas współczucie, ale trudna rada, trzeba się poddać losowi. To też nie martw się, i przed przybyciem do stacyi Jubbulpore, nie myśl ani o śniadaniu ani o obiedzie, rzekł mu pułkownik. — Nie pozostaje mi jak złożyć moje uszanowanie i odejść, rzekł kłaniając się. Gdyby nie ważne zajmujące nas okoliczności, bylibyśmy naśmieli się szczerze z powagi i utrapień naszego kuchmistrza. Do tylu przebytych niebezpieczeństw dołącza się trudność prawie niezwalczona. Banks oznajmił nam że ani brak amunicyi nie był tak groźnym dla nas jak brak paliwa. Od 48 godzin nie było możności odnowienia zapasów drzewa, niezbędnego do podniecania rachu maszyny, za przybyciem do jeziora, wyczerpaliśmy ostatki, gdyby trzeba było pędzić tak do niego jeszcze godzinę, pociąg nasz stanąłby na drodze i drugi wagon doznałby losu pierwszego. — Więc położenie nasze uważasz za groźne? zapytał pułkownik. — Gdyby szło tylko o powrót na wybrzeże, od którego nie bardzośmy daleko odpłynęli, odrzekł Banks, rzecz byłaby możliwa, bo w kwadrans mogliśmy dobić do brzegu, ale przezorność prosta nie dozwalała powracać tam gdzie słonie niezawodnie znajdują się jeszcze. Koniecznie trzebaby przepłynąć jezioro Puturia, i na południowej jego stronie szukać miejsca wylądowania. — Jakaż może być w tem miejscu szerokość jeziora? zapytał pułkownik. — Kalagani oblicza ją na siedm do ośmu mil. W obecnych warunkach, do ich przebycia potrzebaby kilku godzin, a powtarzam iż przed upływem trzech kwadransy maszyna stanie. — A więc trzeba nam spędzić noc na jeziorze skoro jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, a jutro ze dniem uradzimy co czynić, rzekł pułkownik. Rzeczywiście nie było innej rady, a wszyscy bardzo potrzebowaliśmy wypoczynku. Zeszłej nocy, oblężeni przez słonie, nie zamknęliśmy prawie oka, zmęczenie i bezsenność dawały nam się uczuć. Około siódmej, lekka mgła zaczęła się unosić nad jeziorem. Już uprzedniej nocy ciemne chmury zalegały obłoki; wtedy mgły unosiły się o setki stóp nad ziemią, tu, z powodu parowania wód, kłębiły się nad samą ich powierzchnią, tak że w krótce zupełnie prawie je zasłoniły. Była to jedna trudność więcej, na którą słusznie Banks zwrócił uwagę. Zgodnie z jego zapowiedzią, około wpół do ósmej, dały się słyszeć ostatnie, słabe gwizdnięcia Stalowego Olbrzyma, łapy naszego słonia przestały uderzać w wodę, ciśnienie zeszło do jednej atmosfery. Nie było ani możności zdobycia go. Olbrzym Stalowy i jedyny już teraz wagon unosił się spokojnie na wodzie, ale ani o krok nie posuwał. W pośród tak gęstej mgły niepodobna było oznaczyć ściśle w jakiem znajdujemy się położeniu. Przez krótki czas, w ciągu którego maszyna funkcyonowała, pociąg nasz zwrócił się ku południowo-wschodniemu wybrzeżu jeziora, aby w tej stronie szukać miejsca wylądowania. Ponieważ jezioro Puturia ma kształt okrągławo-podługowaty, mogło więc być, że Steam-House nie był bardzo oddalony od jednego z wybrzeży Rozmawialiśmy robiąc najrozmaitsze przypuszczenia jakie mogą być następstwa obecnego naszego położenia nareszcie Banks oznajmił że trzeba zasięgnąć rady Kalagani’ego. Przywołany Indus przybył natychmiast. Byliśmy wszyscy w sali jadalnej, oświetlonej z góry, niemającej więc okien w bocznych ścianach. Tym sposobem światło lamp zapalonych nie przedzierało się na zewnątrz; ostrożność ta była bardzo właściwą, gdyż nie dozwalała poznać włóczącym się może na wybrzeżach złoczyńcom, w jak trudnem znajdujemy się położeniu. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało, że na zadane mu pytania, Kalagani z początku wahał się odpowiedzieć. Wprawdzie niełatwe było to zadanie, bo należało oznaczyć stanowczo jakie położenie pociąg nasz zajmuje na wodach jeziora; może słaby wiatr północno-zachodni oddziaływał coś na Steam-House, a może i sam prąd popychał go ku niższej części jeziora? Tak więc to jedynie mogło być powodem wahania Kalagani’ego. — Odpowiedz-że mi, Kalagani, rzekł nalegająco Banks, znasz przecie dobrze rozległość jeziora Puturia? — Bezwątpienia, odpowiedział Indus, ale podczas takiej mgły, trudno jest bardzo... — Czy nie możesz choćby w przybliżeniu oznaczyć w jakiej znajdujemy się odległości od któregoś z najbliższych wybrzeży? — Owszem, zdaje mi się że nie będzie więcej jak półtory mili. — Ku wschodowi? — Tak. — Więc gdybyśmy dobili do tego brzegu, bylibyśmy bliżej Jubbulpore niż Dumoh? — Tak jest. — A więc trzebaby dostać się do Jubbulpore, aby zaopatrzyć się w żywność, ale któż wie kiedy zdołamy dostać się do brzegu? Może za dzień, za dwa, a wszelkie zapasy są wyczerpane. — Ależ jeden z nas mógłby przynajmniej spróbować tej jeszcze nocy dostać się na ląd, rzekł Indus. — Jakim sposobem? — Przepływając jezioro. — Przepłynąć półtory mili wpośród tak gęstej mgły! zawołał Banks, ależ byłoby to z narażeniem życia. — Nie jest to jeszcze dostateczny powód aby przynajmniej nie spróbować, odrzekł Indus. Sam nie wiem czemu, ale zdawało mi się koniecznie, że mówiąc to Kalagani nie był szczerym. — Więc ryzykowałbyś się przepłynąć wpław jezioro? zapytał pułkownik, bacznie wpatrując się w Indusa. — Tak, pułkowniku, i mam powody spodziewać się że tego dokonam. — W takim razie, mój przyjacielu, oddałbyś nam nieocenioną przysługę, rzekł Banks. Dostawszy się na ląd, z łatwością doszedłbyś do stacyi Jubbulpore i sprowadził nam ztamtąd potrzebną pomoc. — Jestem gotów, odrzekł tylko Indus. Myślałem że pułkownik podziękuje naszemu przewodnikowi oświadczającemu się z gotowością spełnienia tak niebezpiecznego zadania; lecz ten wpatrzywszy się w niego baczniej jeszcze jak pierwej, zawołał Gumi’ego. — Gumi, rzekł, gdy tenże przyszedł, wszak pływasz doskonale? — Tak, panie pułkowniku. — Czy nie byłoby za trudnem dla ciebie przepłynąć dziś w nocy półtory mili przez spokojne fale jeziora? — Choćby i dwie mile. — Oto widzisz, Kalagani ofiaruje się przepłynąć jezioro do wybrzeża znajdującego się najbliżej stacyi Jubbulpore; a tak na jeziorze jak w całej tej części Bundelkundu, dwóch ludzi odważnych i roztropnych, pomagających sobie wzajemnie, łatwiej daleko niż jeden mogą dojść do zamierzonego celu. Czy chcesz towarzyszyć Kalagani’emu? — W każdej chwili, pułkowniku. — Nie potrzebuję nikogo, odrzekł Kalagani, ale jeźli pułkownik tego żąda, zgadzam się aby Gumi mi towarzyszył. — A więc ruszajcie z Bogiem, rzekł Banks, i bądźcie tak przezorni jak jesteście odważni. — Następnie pułkownik zawołał Gumi’ego, i po cichu dał mu jakieś zlecenia. W pięć minut potem, dwaj Indusi związawszy ubranie w węzełki trzymane po nad głową, rzucili się w fale jeziora. Mgła ciągle tak była gęsta, iż po kilku poruszeniach w wodzie, nie mogliśmy ich już dostrzedz. Zapytałem pułkownika dlaczego żądał koniecznie aby Gumi towarzyszył Kalagani’emu? — Wiecie co, przyjaciele, rzekł sir Edward Munro, dotąd nie podejrzywałem wierności tego Indusa, ale obecnie zdaje mi się iż to co nam mówił nie jest prawdą. — Ja także podejrzywam go że chce nas oszukać. — Co do mnie, nie dostrzegłem nic podobnego, rzekł inżynier. — Jestem pewny, że ofiarując nam dopłynąć do lądu, Kalagani miał w tem jakieś swoje widoki, które ukrywa przed nami, rzekł pułkownik. — Jakież mógłby mieć zamiary? spytał Banks. — Tego nie wiem, ale niezawodnie nie dla szukania pomocy dla nas pragnie popłynąć do Jubbulpore. — Co mówisz, pułkowniku? zawołał kapitan Hod. Banks zmarszczył brwi i rzekł do pułkownika: — Edwardzie, Indus ten okazywał się dotąd wiernym i szczególniej troskliwym o ciebie — i ty utrzymujesz że chce nas zdradzić?.. Czy masz na to jaki dowód? — Gdy mówił do nas, skóra jego poczerniała, a u ludzi miedzianej cery jest to dowodem kłamstwa. Więcej jak dwadzieścia razy miałem sposobność sprawdzić to spostrzeżenie na Indusach i Bengalisach, i nigdy mnie nie zawiodło. Mogę was więc zapewnić że Kalagani nie mówił prawdy. Sir Edward Munro miał słuszność; ilekroć Indusi kłamią, zamiast rumienić się jak europejczycy, oni czernieją. Pułkownik był zanadto bystrym aby tego nie dostrzedz. — Ale za cóż miałby nas zdradzać i jakież mógłby mieć zamiary? zapytał Banks? — Tego dowiemy się później... może zapóźno, odrzekł sir Munro. — Co! zapóźno, krzyknął kapitan, przecież nic strasznego nam nie zagraża? — W każdym razie dobrze zrobiłeś pułkowniku, wyprawiając z nim Gumi’ego, rzekł Banks, ten do śmierci wierny nam pozostanie. Jest bystry, przenikliwy, gdyby więc dostrzegł coś podejrzanego, potrafi... — Tem więcej że go uprzedziłem, rzekł pułkownik, więc przestrzeżony, będzie się miał na baczności i nie da się podejść swemu towarzyszowi. — Teraz więc nie pozostaje nam jak czekać dnia; mgła opadnie zapewnie gdy słońce wzejdzie, wtedy zobaczymy co czynić należy, powiedział inżynier. Rzeczywiście nic innego nam nie pozostawało — więc i tę noc trzeba było spędzić zupełnie bezsennie. Mgła stała się gęstszą jeszcze, ale szczęściem, nic nie zapowiadało burzy, która mogłaby stać się dla nas przyczyną zguby, gdyż pociąg nasz mógł unosić się na wodzie, ale nigdy nie zdołałby oprzeć się rozhukanym falom. Można się było spodziewać że gdy mgły opadną, nad ranem piękna zajaśnieje pogoda. Służba pomieściła się w sali jadalnej, my znowu pokładliśmy się w salonie na sofkach, niewiele rozmawiając, ale za to przysłuchując się bacznie, choćby najlżejszym odgłosom dochodzącym nas z zewnątrz. W tem nagle, około drugiej po północy, ryk dzikich zwierząt zakłócił ciszę nocną. To dało nam poznać że ląd znajdował się w kierunku południowo-wschodnim, ale w dość znacznej oddali; ryk słabo słyszeć się dawał, Banks ocenił że pochodzi z odległości przynajmniej mili. Widać gromada dzikich zwierząt przybyła na przeciwny koniec jeziora, aby ugasić pragnienie. Wkrótce mogliśmy się przekonać że pod wpływem lekkiego wiatru, pociąg nasz powoli ale nieustannie przysuwał się do wybrzeża, bo nietylko ryk zwierząt stawał się coraz wyraźniejszym, ale można było rozróżnić ryk tygrysa i wycie panter. — A! jakaby to była wyborna sposobność zabić pięćdziesiątego! zawołał z westchnieniem kapitan. — Nadarzy ci się inna, kochany kapitanie, rzekł Banks, bo spodziewam się że gdy dzień zaświta a my przybijemy do lądu, dzikie zwierzęta ustąpią nam z drogi. — Czy nie możnaby zapalić ogni elektrycznych? zapytałem. — Czemu nie? odrzekł Banks, na całej tej części wybrzeża nie ma zapewnie nikogo prócz zwierząt pijących wodę jeziora, tak więc oświetlenie nas nie zdradzi. Na rozkaz Banks’a puszczono dwie wiązki światła elektrycznego w kierunku południowo-wschodnim. Ale światło to nie było zdolne przebić tak gęstych ciemności; oświecało ono tylko niewielkie półkole przed Steam-House, tak więc nie mogliśmy dostrzedz wybrzeży. Jednakże coraz głośniejszy ryk i wycie zwiastowały że coraz więcej zbliżamy się do lądu. Widać gromada zwierząt musiała być bardzo liczna, i nic dziwnego, ponieważ wszystkie znajdujące się w tej części Bundelkundu, gaszą pragnienie w jeziorze Puturia. — Żeby tylko Kalagani i Gumi nie stali się ich ofiarą, rzekł kapitan Hod. — Co do Gumi’ego, nie od tygrysów grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, odrzekł sir Munro. Widocznie powzięte podejrzenia coraz więcej utwierdzały się w umyśle pułkownika Munro, a ja podzielałem je w zupełności. A jednak dobre sprawowanie się Kalagani’ego od czasu naszego przybycia w okolice Himalaya, niezaprzeczone usługi jakie nam oddał, poświęcenie jakiego dwukrotnie dał dowody, kiedy z narażeniem własnego życia, uratował sir Edwarda Munro i kapitana Hod — wszystko to przemawiało za nim. Lecz gdy raz zwątpienie i nieufność zrodzą się w umyśle, zapominamy co było, myśląc tylko i obawiając się o przyszłość. Ale co mogłoby popychać Indusa aby nas zdradzał? Czyżby żywił dla nas jakąś osobistą nienawiść? niepodobna! żadnego przecie nie miał do tego powodu... I pocóż więc miałby ściągać nas w zasadzkę? daremnie łamaliśmy sobie głowy, żaden nie mógł wynaleźć jakiegoś prawdopodobnego powodu, to też z niewysłowioną niecierpliwością czekaliśmy rozwiązania naszego niepokojącego położenia. Około czwartej rano, krzyki zwierząt ucichły nagle; ale to szczególniej zwróciło naszą uwagę, że nie stopniowo jedne po drugich, ale zdawało się że nagle, jak gdyby skutkiem nieprzewidzianego przestrachu. W jednej chwili po wrzawie nastała cisza; musiał więc być jakiś tego powód, którego nieznajomość zwiększała niepokój. Przezorność nakazywała zgasić światło; gdyż jeźli zwierzęta uciekły spłoszone zgrają włóczęgów włóczących się po drogach Bundelkundu, należało ukryć światło aby nie zdradzić smutnego naszego położenia. Teraz już nawet plusk wody nie zakłócał milczenia; wietrzyk ustał; nie można było zmiarkować czy prąd popychał jeszcze statek ku wybrzeżom. Ale dzień zapewnie lada chwila zabłyśnie i rozpędzi mgły, które teraz zapełniały już tylko niższe strefy powietrza. Spojrzałem na zegarek, była godzina piąta; mgła nie ustępowała, nie mogliśmy jeszcze nic dojrzeć; trzeba było uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Pułkownik Munro, Mac-Neil i ja wyglądaliśmy oknem salonu; Fox, Kalut i pan Parazard wyglądali z sali jadalnej; Banks i Stor byli w wieży, a kapitan Hod siadł jak na konia na olbrzymi grzbiet naszego słonia tuż koło jego trąby, niby majtek na przodzie okrętu, i wszyscy wyczekiwaliśmy niecierpliwie aż który pierwszy zawoła: Ziemia! Nareszcie pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca przedarły mgłę; na południo-wschodzie ukazał się brzeg jeziora; a w oddali lesiste wzgórza. — Ziemia! krzyknął kapitan Hod. Pociąg nasz pływający znajdował się wtedy o jakie dwieście metrów od przystani Puturia, ale oddalał się od niej popychany wiatrem północno-zachodnim jaki zrywać się zaczął. Wybrzeże zdawało się zupełnie puste, nie widać było ani ludzkiej jakiejś istoty, ani zwierzęcia. Jak okiem dojrzeć można było wśród drzew, ani śladu fermy, lub pomieszkań; zdawało się więc że można wylądować bezpiecznie. Z pomocą wiatru, bez trudności dopłynęliśmy do piasczystego wybrzeża. Brak pary nie dozwalał poradzić się bussoli i udać w kierunku drogi do Jubbulpore. Nie tracąc chwili czasu, pospieszyliśmy za kapitanem Hod, który najpierwszy skoczył na wybrzeże. — Paliwa! szukajmy paliwa! krzyknął Banks; za godzinę pociąg będzie mógł ruszyć. Łatwo było o drzewo, bo na gruncie leżało mnóstwo suchych gałęzi, które można było zużytkować natychmiast. Dość było nałożyć go na ognisko i napełnić niem tender. Wszyscy zabraliśmy się do roboty; sam tylko Kalut pozostał przy kotłe, podczas gdy my gromadziliśmy zapas wystarczający najmniej na dwadzieścia cztery godzin, aby można było dojechać do stacyi Jubbulpore, gdzie z łatwością zaopatrzymy się w węgiel. Pan Parazard będzie mógł pożyczyć sobie ognia od Kaluta i przyrządzić nam cobądź, byle tylko jako tako głód zaspokoić. W jakie trzy kwadranse, para dosięgła dostatecznego ciśnienia, Olbrzym Stalowy został wprawiony w ruch i mógł wydostać się na wybrzeże tuż przy drodze. — Do Jubbulpore! krzyknął Banks. Ale Stor nie zdążył jeszcze nakierować regulatora, gdy na skraju lasu rozległy się wściekłe wrzaski, i banda złożona co najmniej ze stu pięćdziesięciu Indusów rzuciła się na Steam-House. Zanim zdołaliśmy zrozumieć co się dzieje, wieża Stalowego Olbrzyma, wagon, przód i tył pociągu zostały przez nich opanowane. Pochwycili nas i odciągnęli o jakie pięćdziesiąt kroków od pociągu — ucieczka była niemożebną. Łatwo wyobrazić sobie nasz gniew i wściekłość, skoro zmuszeni byliśmy patrzeć bezczynnie na straszną scenę rabunku i zniszczenia. Indusi zawzięcie siekierami rąbali Steam-House; wkrótce nie pozostało ani śladu z mebli, sprzętów i całego urządzenia. Ogień dokonał czego nie zdołały zniweczyć siekiery; w kilka minut spłonęło wszystko co tylko ogień mógł pochłonąć. — A! hultaje! łotry! zbrodniarze! krzyknął kapitan Hod, tak się wyrywając iż zaledwie kilku Indusów mogli go powstrzymać. Ale zarówno jak my, daremnie miotał się i wymyślał Indusom, którzy zdaje się nawet tego nie rozumieli, — o ucieczce myśleć nawet nie można było. Zgasły ostatnie płomienie i z naszego pięknego przenośnego domu pozostał tylko bezkształtny szkielet. Z kolei Indusi rzucili się na Stalowego Olbrzyma, którego koniecznie pragnęli obrócić w niwecz — ale temu podołać nie mogli. I ogień i siekiery okazały się bezsilne tak względem metalowego ciała sztucznego słonia jako też i względem ukrytej w nim maszyny. Pomimo największych usiłowań pozostał nienaruszony, co widząc kapitan Hod wydawał szalone okrzyki zarazem radości i gniewu. W tej chwili ukazał się jakiś człowiek, widać przywódzca Indusów, gdyż cała banda skupiła się koło niego. Inny jakiś mu towarzyszył. Teraz wszystko się wyjaśniło; był to nasz przewodnik Kalagani. Gumi’ego nie było nigdzie; wierny nam znikł — zdrajca pozostał. Dobry i poczciwy sługa zapewnie życiem przypłacił swoję wierność i poświęcenie, i nigdy go już nie zobaczymy. Kalagani podszedł ku pułkownikowi Munro, i najobojętniej, nie spuszczając oczu, rzekł wskazując na niego: — Oto ten! Na jego skinienie pochwycono i uniesiono pułkownika Munro i znikł wśród lasu otoczony bandą rabusiów, w kierunku południa, nie mogąc powiedzieć nam ani słówka lub pożegnać uściśnieniem dłoni. wszyscy rzuciliśmy się chcąc wyrwać go z rąk Indusów — daremnie! przytrzymywało nas pięćdziesięciu Indusów którzy powalili nas na ziemię, grożąc zamordowaniem jeźli się będziem opierać. — Nie brońmy się! zawołał Banks. Inżynier miał słuszność; w tej chwili nie mogliśmy nic uczynić dla ocalenia pułkownika Munro, przedewszystkiem należało myśleć o przyszłości. W kwadrans później, Indusi puścili nas i pobiegli w ślad pierwszej bandy; chcieliśmy pogonić za nimi, nie zastanawiając się że nie zdołamy przynieść żadnej pomocy pułkownikowi Munro. — Stójcie zawołał Banks, Byliśmy posłuszni. Wyraźnie więc Indusi naprowadzeni przez Kalagani’ego tylko dla pochwycenia pułkownika Munro urządzili zasadzkę. Jakież zdrajca ten mógł mieć zamiary? Widocznie działał w cudzej sprawie... ale czyjeż spełniał rozkazy?... Nana Sahib przyszedł mi na myśl!... Na tem skończył się rękopism Maucler’a. Młody Francuz wkrótce potem powrócił do kraju i nie był już świadkiem wydarzeń stanowiących zakończenie tego dramatu. Później jednak dowiedzieliśmy się o wszystkiem, i ułożywszy w formie powieści, podajemy dla uzupełnienia tej podróży po Indyach północnych.